Appetite – Appetit & Poison – Gift
by Schattenspieler
Summary: Gehört zu der LISTE, Inhalt: Was als neckisches Liebesgeplänkel zwischen Kakashi und Minato in der Küche begann, hat erschreckende Tiefen - zumindest für einen von ihnen. (MinaKaka)


**87. Appetite – Appetit (I)**

Minato goss sich etwas von dem frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee in die Tasse und schüttete ordentlich Zucker nach.  
Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen er sehr dankbar dafür war, dass Kakashi keinen Kaffee trank. Außer natürlich seine kleine Vogelscheuche erfüllte eine stressige Mission nach der anderen, dann trank er diesen Wachmacher literweise - trotz seiner jungen Jahre.  
Manchmal hatte Minato ja den Verdacht, dass er das bloß machte, um noch erwachsener zu wirken, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Doch Kami sei dank hatte Kakashi seit heute eine Zwangspause von 3 Tagen, wie es bei der ANBU üblich war.  
Also standen die Chancen ganz gut, dass Minato seinen Lebensspender für sich alleine hatte. Eben hatte er nämlich den letzten Rest gekocht. Allein an dieser Tatsache konnte man sehen, wie beschäftigt sie in letzter Zeit gewesen waren. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Zeit gefunden ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen.  
Das hieß, er könnte die Anwesenheit von seinem jungen Geliebten genießen und ihn einkaufen schicken.  
Es war Minato regelmäßig peinlich ihren eigenen Kram als D-Rangmission auszuschreiben, nur weil sie so beschäftigt waren, dass alles liegen blieb...

Minato blies über seinen Kaffee und zog seufzend das herrliche Aroma in seine Lungen. Ein leichter Lufthauch nach Minze und Jasmin mischte sich unter den Kaffeduft und mit leisen, nassen Schritten kündigte sich Kakashi an.  
Noch ehe sich Minato zu ihm umdrehen konnte, spürte er schon Kakashis Präsenz hinter seiner Schulter und einen Kuss auf seiner Wange. Nasse, graue Haarsträhnen kitzelten sein Gesicht und tropften sein Hemd voll, dann wurde seine Tasse von einer schmalen, schönen Hand geraubt.  
Kakashi entfernte sich mit der Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck, während Minato ihm säuerlich nachsah.  
Sein Ex-Schüler verzog angewidert das Gesicht und würgte: „Der ist ja grauenhaft süß!". Dabei klang seine sanfte Tenorstimme so anklagend, als habe ihn Minato persönlich beleidigt.  
Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme und machte ein leises, beleidigtes 'huff'- Geräusch.  
Kakashi ging derweil energisch zur Spüle und Minato konnte nicht einmal 'NEIN!' schreien, bevor der Grauhaarige angewidert die Tasse auskippte.

Beide betrachteten aus unterschiedlichen Gründen die Tasse mit Schock.  
Minato konnte nicht glauben, dass Kakashi ihm erst den Kaffee klaute, sich dann darüber beschwerte und ihn schließlich weg kippte anstatt ihn zurück zugeben!  
Kakashi hingegen betrachtete das sirupartige Gebräu dabei wie es ölig aus der Tasse tropfte, als befürchtete er es würde ihn jeden Moment angreifen. Mit spitzen Fingern stellte er die Tasse weg und ließ Wasser einlaufen.  
Aus dem Schrank eine neue nehmend goss er sich unverschämterweise den letzten Kaffee ein!  
„A...Ab-Aber...", Minato wimmerte ungläubig und ließ entkräftet seine Arme aus der Verschränkung fallen, als Kakashi Milch in den Kaffee kippte.  
Sein Geliebter trank entspannt seufzend einen großen Schluck und hinterließ an der Kühlschranktür einen großen, feuchten Fleck mit seinem wirren Haar, als er sich dagegen lehnte.  
Minato kam verzweifelt näher und klagte nur: „Was hast du getan!?"  
Kakashi öffnete seine ungleichen Augen und zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich habe dein Leben gerettet.". Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte seine unbedeckten Lippen und er trank noch einen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden, „Das hab ich gebraucht!"  
„Hätte ich auch gebraucht..." grummelte Minato vor sich hin und schmollte.  
Kakashi lachte still, ohne jeden Ton, dafür aber seinen Kopf schüttelnd wie ein nasser Hund. Minato stand so nah, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte dem leichten Regenschauer seines Geliebten zu entkommen.  
„Hey!". Minato wischte sich übers Gesicht und fand kurz darauf eine halbvolle Tasse Milchkaffee in seiner Hand, während sich Kakashi an ihm vorbei drückte und das Handtuch von seiner Hüfte riss, um sich endlich die Haare trocken zu reiben.  
Die blanke Rückansicht seines Liebsten genießend meinte Minato: „Ich mag aber keinen Milchkaffee.", und zog Kakashi an der Hüfte zu sich, bevor er zu weit weg war. Das Handtuch auf seinen Schultern lassend schnurrte der Grauhaarige verspielt „So? Was machen wir denn da...hmm..."  
„Du könntest einkaufen gehen?", schlug der Blonde hoffnungsvoll vor, aber er bekam nur ein verspieltes Lächeln. Kakashi drehte sich in Minatos Arm und griff nach der Tasse. Einen Schluck nehmend stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Minatos Lippen zu erreichen und übergab ihm den Schluck Kaffee.

Zu sagen es sei eine riesige Schweinerei wäre eine reine Untertreibung.  
Kaffee lief während des Kusses aus ihren Mundwinkeln, das meiste davon bahnte sich seinen Weg über Kakashis Kinn, seinen Hals und dann seine Brust hinab. Minato beendete den ungewöhnlichen Kuss und leckte die Kaffeespur von Kakashis duftender Haut.  
Süße, kleine Laute des Wohlgefallens entkamen den Lippen des Grauhaarigen und für Minato hörte sich dieser sanfte Tenor nach mindestens einer dreiviertel Stunde Verspätung im Büro an.  
Kakashi musste ohnehin noch einmal duschen und er selbst hatte unzählige Kaffeeflecken auf seiner Jōninuniform. Der Gelbe Blitz von Konoha war ganz dankbar, dass er den weißen Hokagemantel noch nicht angezogen hatte. Seine Uniform konnte er wechseln, aber den Mantel...

Nun, da er sich sowieso umziehen musste, konnten sie eigentlich nach dem gemeinsamem Kaffeetrinken noch etwas mehr machen...?

**27. Poison – Gift (II)**

In schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an den mageren Körper saugten, trat der Junge zum zweiten mal an diesem Morgen aus dem Bad. Seine freien Schultern strahlten weiß gegen den tiefschwarzen Stoff, ein noch leichter Wasserfilm lag über ihnen.  
Sein Haar schmiegte sich eng an seinen Kopf. Tropfen fielen herab aus den mondfarbenen Strähnen, rollten den knochigen Bogen der Schulter hinab um in dem gierigen Schwarz der bekrallten ANBU-Handschuhe zu enden.  
Einen der langen Handschuhe abstreifend, ging er lautlos in die Küche.  
Nach einer schnellen Folge von Fingerzeichen biss sich der ANBU Adept in den Daumen und zog Blut. „Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", raunte er. Unter seiner Hand, welche mit dumpfem Schlag auf den Holzboden traf, entstand ein Fadenkreuz. Von den seltsam gekräuselten Linien ging nicht wenig später eine Rauchwolke aus.  
Als sich der Nebel lichtete kristallisierte sich die Gestalt eines kleinen Hundes heraus. Sein braunes Fell war am Kopf strubbelig und wurde zu den Schlappohren und Pfoten hin dunkler. Er trug eine blaue Weste und ein Zeichen war auf seiner Stirn. „Hi Boss~", begrüßte Bisuke träge.  
Aus halb gehobenen Augenlidern schaute er zu dem jungen Hatake auf und fragte „Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
Kakashi holte das Zuckergefäß von der Theke und löste etwas davon in Wasser, bevor er es zusammen mit dem Gefäß auf den Boden stellte. Bisukes Nase zuckte und skeptisch beugte sich der Hund darüber und schnüffelte.  
„Riecht etwas säuerlich und süß – nicht?", merkte der Grauhaarige an und lehnte nonchalant gegen die Theke.  
Bisuke schaute misstrauisch zu seinem Herren auf, zwar hatte Pakkun die beste Nase von ihnen, aber er selbst war auf Gifte spezialisiert.  
„Bittermandel - Hast du was davon genommen?"  
„Einen kleinen Schluck von Minatos Kaffee."  
„Komm her und hauch mich an!"  
Kakashi tat wie geheißen, zog die Maske ab und kniete sich vor Bisuke.  
„Hmp – wie viel Zucker nimmt er? Wie lange ist es her?", fragte Bisuke und schnaubte.  
„Sechs Teelöffel, 45 Minuten."  
„Nimm Medizineichkohle und lass im Krankenhaus eine Antidottherapie machen.140mg Cyanid ist tödlich. Unser hübscher Hokage hätte seine 6 Löffel definitiv nicht überlebt."  
Der junge ANBU entfernte sich zum Medizinschrank, eine Verspannung in seiner Haltung war das einzige Anzeichen seiner inneren Wut.  
Bisuke spaßte: „Wenigstens siehst du immer noch aus wie Frischfleisch aus der Leichenhalle~..."  
Die Frage ob der Hokage auch nur von dem Getränk genippt hatte stellte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise für Bisuke. Kakashi wäre bei Leibe nicht so apathisch, wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre.  
„Ich lauf in die Zentrale und hole ein Team her. Und Boss - du gehst ins Krankenhaus."

Wenig später ließ sich Kakashi behandeln, während schon ein Spezialist von der I&T-Einheit an seiner Seite war.  
Die Krankenschwester arbeitete unablässig während Kakashi seinen Bericht abgab.

Der hochgewachsene Mann stellte eine imposante Gestalt dar in seinem grauen langen Mantel, der ihn sehr streng aussehen ließ. „Wo kam der Zucker her? War er schon vorher präpariert?", grollte die tiefe Stimme.

„Der Zucker stammt aus dem kleinen Lebensmittelladen in der Südstraße. Familienbetrieben. Ein Mann und zwei kleine Töchter von 7 und 14 Jahren. Flüchtlinge aus Numa no Kuni, sie sind Kriegsgeschädigte und fassten hier einen Monat nach Ernennung des Yondaime Hokage Fuß.

Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Kakashi wusste was der Spezialist dachte: Warum ging der Hokage in so einen Laden, bei seiner hohen Sicherheitsstufe?

„Ich will, dass der Laden überprüft wird. Verdacht auf Verrat", erklärte Kakashi und nahm das Glas mit medizinischer Kohle, das ihm die Schwester reichte. Durch ein Gen-Jutsu versteckt zog er die Maske ab und trank schnell den schwarz krümmligen Inhalt.

Hier merkte der Mann auf, nickte aber.

Die Krankenschwester verließ den Raum.

Der Junge ANBU zog die Maske wieder auf und schauderte, ob des Gebräus, bevor er erklärte: „Am Tag des Kaufes war ich dabei. Der Ladenbesitzer hatte den Korb mit den üblichen Dingen schon unter der Theke fertig gepackt. Alles was Hokage-sama üblicherweise zu kaufen pflegte. Es muss leicht gewesen sein den Zucker zu konta... huff huf..." Der Hellhaarige hustete von der Kohle, „ ...kontaminieren. Ich habe Bisuke auch die restlichen Lebensmittel überprüfen lassen, sie waren alle in Ordnung."

Der I&T-Spezialist wartete bis der Junge seinen nächsten Hustenanfall mit etwas zu Trinken bewältigt hatte, bevor er zu einer nächsten Frage ansetzte.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass es der Besitzer war Hatake-san? Der Zucker hätte auch von jemand Anderem behandelt worden sein können?"

Kakashi zuckte die Achseln, „Möglich aber unwahrscheinlich. Hokage-sama redet gerne mit den Menschen. Zu einer früheren Gelegenheit hatte er erwähnt, dass er der Einzige im Haushalt ist, der den Zucker nutzt."

Beide sahen sich an und dachten das Gleiche: Der Yondaime machte ihnen mit seiner naiven und idealistischen Natur viel Arbeit. Es war nicht leicht jemanden zu beschützen, der so freigiebig mit sich war.

Der Mann im grauen Mantel nickte dankend. „Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Affe komm her."  
Ein ANBU im weißen Umhang und mit Affenmaske schälte sich aus den Schatten.  
„Die Familie wird in Gewahrsam genommen. Überprüft die Stammkundschaft und Händler... - wann war der Zuckerkauf?", wandte er sich nach einer Denkpause noch einmal an Kakashi.

„Am 04.06 um 13 Uhr 15", bot der Grauhaarige.

„Überprüfe die Buchführung für diesen Tag auf Unregelmäßigkeiten, Kundschaft..."

Kakashi schloss sein graues Auge für einen Moment, während der Mann Anweisungen gab.  
Der Stuhl war ungemütlich und sein Hals kratzte.  
Kakashi überlegte was er Minato sagen wollte. Der Schutz des Hokage oblag der ANBU und alle Maßnahmen und Berichte würden zunächst nur Danzo vorliegen, außer der Hokage forderte die Informationen an.

Er mochte es so. Minato könnte weiter in seiner_ hellen Welt_ leben, frei von_ Paranoia, Misstrauen und Angst_ in den eigenen 4 Wänden, im Büro oder auf der Straße, während im Schatten seine Agenten alles regelten und ihn schützten.

Das war einer der Vorteile Minatos_ Geliebter_ zu sein. Kakashi konnte alles kontrollieren und überprüfen ohne die Privatsphäre des Hokage zu stören. Ohne Einschränkung hatte er auf alles Zugriff, was Minato anderen verwehren würde.  
Es war keine Bosheit, dass er den ersten Bissen oder Schluck stibitzte, sondern kalte Berechnung. Minato dachte es wäre _verspieltheit_, aber Kakashi testete alles, was eine potenzielle Gefahrenquelle sein könnte.  
Im Büro waren andere ANBUs dafür vorgesehenen, aber in den sensiblen Bereichen, wie im Privatbereich ihres Hokage, kam es ihm zu, ohne dass ihr Anführer es bemerkte.

Der Grauhaarige konnte Lebensmittel und Hygieneartikel überprüfen, seine Nin-ken das Haus durchsuchen lassen. Er konnte Informationen über private Kontakte des Hokage sammeln, ihn zu seinen Einkäufen begleiten und die Geschäfte, die er hauptsächlich nutzte, durchleuchten.

Dafür musste er überhaupt _nicht viel_ machen. Es war zu Beginn schwierig gewesen sich in sie Rolle eines Geliebten einzufühlen, zu erkunden, _was gewünscht_ war und was nicht. Aber im Endefekt war es lohnend – er bekam Zugriff und erfuhr neue Aspekte des Lebens und Minato fühlte sich immer wohler mit ihm.  
_Kakashi mochte Nähe nicht, er spaßte und lächelte nicht – er erfüllte Aufträge, er funktionierte._

Als Minato sein Interesse bekundete nutzte er seine_ Chance_ – Kakashi würde nie wieder zulassen, dass so etwas passierte wie mit Obito. Er war nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen und hatte somit das Leben seines Teams riskiert und Obito verloren.  
Er hatte nicht genug Bezug zu Obito gehabt, nicht genug Macht.  
Das würde ihm nie wieder passieren.

**oOooOOoOoOOooOo**

**PS: Ich hasse Recherche -.-' sie beansprucht zu viel Zeit. Die Angaben über das Gift müssten stimmen, 140mg sind eine Menge von der Größe eines Daumennagels.**  
**Bisukes spezielle Fähigkeit ist angedichtet.**  
**Ich werde versuchen die Nin-ken von Kakashi öfter aufzugreifen, da ich es cool finde wie individuell sie aussehen. Ich finde es etwas schade, dass sie nie genau alle beschrieben worden sind, das möchte ich nachholen, wenn es sich einrichten lässt.**


End file.
